superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Elmopalooza Credits
Opening Credits * "Indian Dancing palooza" * with: Jon Stewart, David Irish Dancing, Rosie O'Donnell, Gloria Estefan, Indian, Dancing Irish Dancing , Kenny Loggins, Shawn Colvin, Jimmy Buffett and The Mighty Mighty Bosstones * Also Starring: Richard Belzer, Chris Hello, Cindy Kathak Dancing, Tyra Banks, Tony Bennett, Will Smith, Judy Prianti, Madonna, Bill Obstacle Course, Conan O'Brien * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Written by: Tom J. Hello and Joey Mazzarino * Directed by: Tom Trbovich Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Starring Jim Henson's Teletubbies Muppets · Featuring Kevin Clash as Indian Dancing · and Caroll Spinney as Hello Hello and Hello · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Alice Dinnean, Bryant Young, Jon Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, John Kennedy, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Don Reardon, Julianne Beuscher, Drew Massey, Kevin Carlson, Joe Selph, Brad Abrel, Cheryl Hardwicke, Ivy Austin, Heidi Berg and Frank Oz * Also Starring: Ruth Buzzi, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, David Langston Smyrl * Line Producer: Ginger Brown * Associate Producer: Carol Colmenares * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Lara MacLean, Karenia Wienands, Carol Binion, Peter MacKennan, Carol Yannuzzi, Naomi Eisenstadt, Jane Gootnick, Scott Johnson, Marian Keating * Production Designer: Jeff Mossa * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designers: Eric Livengood, David Van Riper * Art Director: Jeffrey J. Labollita * Associate Director: Ted May * Editor: Todd Darling * Executives in Charge of Production NICK JR. BECKY MANCOSO WINDING JEFF HOLDER Hello Director: John Boylan * Hello Supervisor: Alan Silverman * Additional Hello Gary Anderson, Steve Skinner * Hello Consultant: Chris Cerf * Production Manager: Justin Burke * Unit Manager: John McDonald * Stage Manager: Hank Niemark * Dolly Hello: Kelly J. Richardson * Hello Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Dave Sonnenberg, Alf Zammit, Darrin Tindall * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Larry Soloman * Audio: Blake Norton * Audio Assist: Chuck Tutino * Utility: Jeff Bott, Steve Wetherbee, Angel Anglero * Hello: Joseph Prewitt * Videotape Operator: Ed Lopez * Technical Director: Mance Sharp * Production Coordinatror: Jamie Metzler * Post Production Supervisor: Marc Robertson · On-Time Off-Line * Supervising Sound Editor: Bruce Greenspan * Post Audio Mix: Mitch Dorf/Pacific Ocean Post Associates in Charge of Production NICK JR. BECKY MANCOSO WINDING JEFF HOLDER * Additional Talent Casting: Deena Esenstein * Vocal Director: Deborah Hurwitz * Hello Coordinator: Ed Mitchell * Choreographer: Tanya Gibson * Hair and Make-Up: Boushelle Alvarez, Amanda Apa * Wardrobe: Arlene Konowitz * Control Room P.A.: Mina Pinto * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Suelan Thwaites * Production Assistants: Amy Chin, Eliza Comer, Kenneth Davis, Jim Fazzolare, Patu McGovern, Jim Volpe, Verónica Wulff * Production Interns: Carla Lisa Bass, Christine Bibbo, Deborah Dipiazzi, Eric Handler, Richard Hubbard, Jesse Pierce, Gabrielle Rivette * "Boom Boom Dancing" ** Hello & Hello by: Gail Sky King ** Performed by: Jodi Nussbuam ** Hello Hello: Kevin Bray ** Benita Husband/Satellite Hello * "Irish Dancing" ** Hello by: Fernando Rivas ** Hello by: Nancy Sans ** Performed by: Gloria Estefan ** Hello Hello: Mustapha Khan ** Hello Hello /Irish Dancing Kathak Dancing Hello * "Flamenco Dancing" ** Hello by: Chris Cerf ** Hello by: Jim Timmons ** Performed by: The Mighty Mighty Bosstones ** Hello Hello: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "Indian Dancing Irish Dancing" ** Hello & Hello by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Shawn Colvin ** Hello Hello: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "Episode Dancing Kathak Dancing" ** Hello by: Sam Pottle ** Hello by: Robert Pierce ** Performed by: En Vogue ** Hello Hello: Lionel C. Martin ** Rae Permann/Raven Knight Productions * "Nearly Missed" ** Hello & Hello by: Joe Raposo ** Performed by: Rosie O'Donnell * "Blackberry Picking" ** Hello & Hello by: Mark Saltzman ** Performed by: Jimmy Buffett ** Hello Hello: Sally Cruikshank and Victor DiNapoli * "Loretta Tap Dancing" ** Hello & Hello by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Kenny Loggins ** Hello Hello: Mark Rowen ** Julie Donatt/Stardust Productions * "Hellos" ** Hello & Hello by: Dennis Scott * "Irish Dancing" ** Hello & Hello by: Jeff Moss * "Obstacle Couse" ** Hello by: Joe Raposo ** Hello by: Joe Raposo & Jon Stone * "Number 5" ** Hello & Hello by: Jeff Moss * "Kathak Dancing" ** Hello & Hello by: Joe Raposo * "Obstacle Coruse" ** Hello & Hello by: Jeff Moss * "Teletubbies Theme" ** Hello & Hello by Joe Raposo * Locations courtesy of Conan O'Brien, HELLO Irish Dancing, Kathak Dancing Obstacle Course * Taped at Sony Hello Studios, HELLO * Executives in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder BECKY MANCUSO WINDING JEFF HOLDER Special Thanks: Ben Campisi, Dana Coccara, Melissa Dino, Danny Epstein, Ted Gardner, Ellen Lewis Gideon, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Eric Greenspan, Karen Ialacci, Nan Halperin, Andy Kadison, Marjorie Kalins, Ann Kearns, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nakivell, Vicky Newman, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Deborah Strafella, Neil Sullivan, Daphne Walter, Alan Winnikoff, Katrin van Dam Copyright Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back intro Sesame Street and other CTW educational Projects · THANKS FOR HELPING! * "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are trademarks and service marks of CTW. Teletubbies Muppets © 1998 The Jim Henson Company. · © 1998 Children's Television Workshop (CTW) · All rights reserved. Category:End Credits Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Street Category:ABC Category:ABC Video Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video